Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Anders' Clinic in Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) '' |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} '''Anders' is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his distinct dislike for the Circle, he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. Anders is a very kind person, who loves to use his magic to help people. In both games he starts out with healing magic. He is also a companion and potential love interesthttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6046067/1 to either a female or male Hawke in Dragon Age II.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPUvRl97DTw&feature=channel_video_title Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. Anders is not his real name (which is unknown), but rather a nickname referring to the fact that his family is from the Anderfelshttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/304/index/6511895/3#6639653. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a maleficar, he is only an apostate and campaigns vigourously for the freedom of mages; from his point-of-view, the Chantry twists Andraste's words of "magic is to serve man, never to rule over him", to mean that mages must be prisoners. Despite his ideals of freedom for others, he sees slavery as suitable to those who dare spit on the freedom of mages. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Romance Anders is a romance option for both genders. If Hawke is male, he will mention that Karl was his "first."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDvW8fDJE7c&feature=channel_video_title. If Hawke is female, he does not mention Karl romantically. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlWUbrs5A2c Hawke can announce interest in Anders after his personal quest, much to his surprise. Anders will say he should "check a looking glass more often" Game Night with Dragon Age 2 . Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages or by being agreeable to him in conversation, or by directly confronting demons and blood mages. Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars or the Circle or by refusing to champion the oppressed or enslaved. Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Gifts Anders favours fashion accessories. He also has a strong liking for cats. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Initial gear Anders specific gear Dragon Age II Anders' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Armor Struts. Lowtown Lirene's Fereldan Imports Shop: (+30 armor) Next to the apparel shop. * Act 2: Lyrium Weave. Gallows Mages Goods Shop (+77 attack) Next to Formari Herbalist. * Act 2: Spirit Essence. Found during the Dissent quest (10% Magic Resistance). After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. * Act 3: Sigil of the Mage Underground. Found during the Best Served Cold quest After completing his companion quest Justice during Act 3, he will change into a black version of his Renegade's coat. Entering into a romance with him ultimately has no factor in this. Plot skills As the player befriends Anders and gains his approval, he will gain additional skills in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: Dialogue points Below are the spots where the player can initiate dialogue with Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. (On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it.) * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. Just agree with the apostate point of view and you will get some approval. * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate. As female warden choosing 3,1,4,1 will result in , but no romance. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" Dragon Age II * (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." * "Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart." * (To Bartrand, after he enquires about the Deep Roads maps) "A wizard did it." * (Shouted in battle) "I'll show you why mages are feared!" * (Reviving after a fight) "Even my bruises have bruises." * (To Hawke's dog) "Be a real pet! Ignore me until you want something then sit on my head." * (Upon arriving at the Dalish camp) "In my experience, all Dalish women are crazy." * "Andraste's flaming knickers!" * (During The Last Straw) "I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise." * (During The Last Straw) "The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing!" Trivia * David Gaider wrote Anders in Awakening, while Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. * Jennifer Hepler penned a short story to accompany the game, which focuses around the mage's possession by Justice. * Jennifer Hepler describes the choice of keeping Anders alive as "poetic justice", as he would have to face and suffer the knowledge of the lives he took. She also states her belief that he wishes death so the people that he inevitably kills receives proper justice as well.Jennifer Hepler Forum Post Retrieved 03-15-11 * Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. If you make Anders a blood mage * "Anders" is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man". In modern Dutch and modern German anders means "different", but this is purely by chance since both words come a completely different origin. * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of Templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". (Since that mage is Anders, he subsequently names the kitten given to him in Awakening Ser Pounce-a-lot.) * In the Fade (Dragon Age II), when Justice take complete control, the passive spell Vengeance is active whether or not you have assigned it to Anders. * The mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. Finn mentions Anders Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice/Vengeance Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders 2nd outfit, unlocked after completion of the Justice quest External links * Dragon Age: Awakening - Anders Companion Trailer References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens